Alexander six new scenes
by gala-granger
Summary: These are six scenes where Alexander and Hephaistion are together. Some of them are the movie scenes, but with some changes. There are also some scenes that I made up. Hope you like it! Alexander’s POV.


**Scene 1: **Alexander's and Hephaistion's first kiss 

(There's no such scene in the movie)

**Description: **Alexander and Hephaistion are talking after the fight Alexander had with his father.

He's a bastard! How dare he insult my mother and me? How dare he?

He's just drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying, Alexander.

Tell me, Hephaistion, would your father insult you that way?

If he were drunk, he sure would.

Silence in the room. He was just looking through me, as if I were made of glass. Those eyes, those strange eyes that belong to a man I love. Those eyes always tell me the truth.

Beware, Alexander. Don't risk everything you _love_. You may lose it.

I knew he was telling me that I was going to lose or my mother's or my father's love. But then I looked at him and he just smiled with a weak curve of his lips. I knew that in some way he was referring to himself.

What do you mean with everything I love?

I mean your father, your mother and …

And what?

And me… I have always thought that you were my Alexander.

I _am _your Alexander, but you're Alexander too.

And with no more words, we got closer until our lips met for our first kiss.

**Scene 2: **Inside Alexander's tent

(There's no such scene in the movie)

**Description: **The scene takes place inside Alexander's tent, before the battle against Dario.

He entered my tent. That surprised me, because I thought he would go away.

This will be a great battle. I just hope to be with you to see the next sunset.

You'll be with me, and if not, Macedonia will loose a king, 'cause I'll revenge your death and, then, I'll join you in Hades.

You're such a good friend, but if I died, you shouldn't end your life. You should go on and grow to be king of the known world!

My dear Hephaistion, you have always believed in me. As you've never let me win, you have always been so true with me! I know you'll never lie to me.

I have always been true to you, because I believe in you. And I swear by Zeus that you're the greatest man I've ever known.

And that was the last word we pronounced that night. We just stared. We couldn't take our eyes off each other. I guess that this shows that we were truly in love. We didn't move 'til we both fell asleep. And it's curious, because we both dreamed the same. But that dream I shall not tell. It'll live with me 'til the end of my days. And don't ask Hephaistion. He won't tell.

**Scene 3: **Alexander's and Hephaistion's talk 

(This is a movie scene, but I've changed it a little)

**Description: **They are in Babylon talking.

There he was, in front of me. I could see his feelings in his eyes. He was trying not to look at me. Why does it have to be like this? Why can't it be normal? When two people are in love, they should answer to those feelings. Why can't we?

It's hard to be alone in battle's eve.

Those words sounded so sweet. They were like an invitation to explore an unknown world. I wanted so hard to enter to that world…

Then I shall not be alone - I said.

You're not alone, my Alexander. You have me.

It sounded as if he knew my deepest feelings. But maybe we were sharing those feelings. We both wanted this to happen and it was happening, but it didn't seem to affect us. We just couldn't move.

Let's get inside. I _need _to take a bath - that was everything I could say.

Then we shall not let it wait – was his answer.

And that was the clue and the beginning of something really great. It was the door to the unknown world of love.

**Scene 4: **Alexander's wedding

(This is a movie scene, but I've changed it a little)

**Description: **Hephaistion goes to see Alexander on his wedding night and Roxane comes and discovers them.

I know how you must be feeling right now. I know that you're angry with me.

It's curious, but I'm not angry. I'm quite happy that you finally will have an heir.

I know that inside yourself, you're mad at me, because I took a wife. But that doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you.

I know that. And that's why I'm not mad at you. I just came to give you something.

He had a little package in his hand. He opened it and there was a ring.

I got it in Egypt. The man who gave it to me told me that this ring is from the times when men loved the sun and the stars in the sky.

It's beautiful…

I just wanted to give it to you because you will always be the sun that guides me.

I don't know what to say.

I will love you so…

We were about to kiss, but someone came into the room. Roxane saw me almost kissing my best friend. We both stared at her. Suddenly Hephaistion realized that he was the problem and he left the room. I watched Roxane asking her maids to leave her alone.

**Scene 5: **Alexander's depressed

(This is a movie scene, but I've changed it a little)

**Description: **Alexander is inside his tent and he's crying because he killed Cleitus. Hephaistion goes to cheer him up.

I was weeping when he entered to my tent. He saw me in Bagoas' arms and his eyes caught fire.

You're Alexander! You don't have to feel this way.

But I've killed a man whom I could trust.

He was asking for it!

But I've killed him!

I kept on crying. Bagoas was holding me tight.

Get out of here! Let me speak with him alone! – Hephaistion shouted.

Bagoas looked at me frightened. I told him to go.

Why did you do that?

I can't stand it anymore. It's me or him. You can't have both of us.

I have never had him. I've just kissed him once, but I shall never love him the way I love you.

I'm sorry I treated you this way, but hate blinded me for a moment.

Come here. Sit by my side.

He did so. And I started remembering.

**Scene 6: **Alexander's and Hephaistion's last kiss

(This is a movie scene, but I've changed it a little)

**Description: **Hephaistion is dying and Alexander comes to visit him.

He was looking so weak. I just wanted him to be alright and to go with him to Arabia. And to have children with our wives and I wanted our children to play together as we once did.

Don't leave me!

I won't leave you. Even if I die, I will be with you in your heart and in your soul. Even if my body leaves life and dies, I'll be with you. I promise.

I started crying and so did he. We were crying and our tears merged in one. They were together and so were we.

I started talking about us, but I realized that his soul was leaving his body. He was weak.

Be strong, please. Be strong for me!

I'm sorry, but I just can't go on.

Please, keep trying. Don't stop trying!

It was useless. There was nothing I could do. And so seeing that my best friend, and the man I loved the most, was dying, I kissed him. That was our last kiss and so he died. But as he promised, he didn't leave me.

Hope you liked it! It's my second fic in English, so it might be a bit silly. Reviews please!

Gala-Granger


End file.
